kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Ga Ryuu
'''Chou Ga Ryuu' was a general from the state of Zhao, and the former deputy of Rin Shou Jo of the Three Great Heavens. Appearance Chou Ga Ryuu was a tall man with goatee and mustache. He wore an ornamented helmet and armor. His snake crested helm goes back to his days as one of the Rin Family's Ten Heroes, under Rin Shou Jo's command. Personality Chou Ga Ryuu was a patient and cunning strategist who favored fighting through complex strategy. Despite this, there were moments when he fought in the frontlines, personally leading his men into battle, as seen on the 3rd day of the battle at Shukai Plains. He possessed deep loyalty to Rin Shou Jo and even after his death, he decided to carry on his master's dying wish. History In the past, Chou Ga Ryuu served under Rin Shou Jo of Three Great Heavens as one of his deputies alongside Gyou’un and eight other elite generals, forming a group known as the Rin Family's Ten Heroes. After Rin Shou Jo passed away, he and Gyou’un were the only two deputies to survive, as they were the only ones able to reach their master at his final hours and were forced to swear on Rin Shou Jo's deathbed to not follow him into death, but rather comply with his two last wishes. In contrast, their other eight colleagues couldn't bear their master's passing and committed suicide in a series of unwinnable battles dedicated to him. Because of their work under Rin Shou Jo's orders, to uphold the safekeeping of the Zhao central area, their name did not really spread beyond Zhao's borders. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Chou Ga Ryuu was summoned by Ri Boku to oversee the defense against the invading Qin into Zhao central lands. They meet at Kantan and soon move out to face the Ou Sen Army in battle. During the ensuing Battle at Shukai Plains, the Chou Ga Ryuu army was positioned in the Left Wing of the Zhao forces, along with Gaku Ei's army and the Ba Nan Ji Army. On the first day of battle, Chou Ga Ryuu did nothing but observe the field. But as events progressed he found himself coordinating with his longtime ally Gyou’un to fight not only A Ka Kin and the rest of the A Kou Army, but also the Gyoku Hou and Hi Shin Units as well. Chou Ga Ryuu personally led the Dojaku cavalry in a mission to prevent Ban You from reinforcing Ou Hon, as the young spearman was being targeted by the Raigoku tactic. On the 14th day of the Battle at Shunkai Plains, his army was fighting against Hi Shin Unit, who was now leading the charge of the Qin's right-wing. In defensive positions, Chou Ga Ryuu used the advanced Sifting Sands Formation but ultimately it could not withstand Shin's powerful cavalry charge. After the last of the Zhao defensive lines were broken, the Qin cavalry charged at their headquarters and Chou Ga Ryuu used himself as bait to lure them into a kill-zone, where his Elite Dojaku attacked in a flanking maneuver and managed to encircle them. However, thanks to the timely arrival of both the Na Ki Clan and Kyou Kai Unit, the Zhao elites were utterly wiped out by the Qin. Chou Ga Ryuu was left with no choice but to withdraw to the forest in order to regroup, but the Na Ki clan followed the Zhao promptly tracking them down - and before their general could reorganize his army he was confronted by the remaining offensive troops of the Qin. In the end, Chou Ga Ryuu engaged Shin in single combat and managed to surprise everyone by how strong he actually was. He was not strong enough, however, and with some effort was finally cut down by the captain of the Hi Shin Unit. Abilities As the left-hand man of one of Three Great Heavens, Chou Ga Ryuu was a talented commander by his own right. His abilities were considered to be at the same level as Rin Ko or Kai Shi Bou of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Out of all generals at the Zhao's Left Wing, he was the best tactician and was said to have the most intricate strategies drilled into him by Rin Shou Jo himself. Chou Ga Ryuu's warfare style seemed to be relatively conservative. On the first day of the battle at Shukai Plains, he purposely waited in order to gain a tactical advantage on the second day. Later he was able to make a near-perfect Pincer Attack that would have probably taken the head of the leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit, if not for Ou Hon's brilliant countermove. All of his platoons were well trained in both tactics and strategy, making it easier for him to use intricate maneuvers. Chou Ga Ryuu's greatest asset was his defensive skills. With the use of Sifting Sands Formation, he was capable of creating an iron wall defense worthy of a member of Three Great Heavens. Because of this formation, he was known as "''Rin Shou Jo's Shield". And when faced against the enemy that was capable of breaking his lines, he would always have a card up his sleeve, frequently involving sudden flanking attacks, encirclements and previously prepared traps. Chou Ga Ryuu himself declared that he developed such skillset through his extensive experience battling against powerful great generals like Ou Ki, Ou Kotsu and Kyou, who used to lead from the front using their own personal might to empower their troops. Although he prefers long-ranged warfare, Chou Ga Ryuu was also shown personally fighting on the frontlines and killing multiple soldiers, revealing some considerable fighting skills. Later, he was even able to pose a challenge to Shin during their brief duel, although being eventually slain by the young captain of the Hi Shin Unit. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Male Category:Strategical Generals Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Deceased Characters